As it is well-known paint must be thoroughly mixed and agitated prior to use in order to insure that pigment that normally settled out of the liquid carrier is returned into suspension therewith. Also paints that are sprayed by aerosol cans must be further shaken to insure that the propellant will propel the paint to the surface. There are many apparatuses known in the art for shaken relative large containers of paint and such apparatuses are typically installed within paint store for shaking many paint container at the same time. There are also apparatuses for mixing and stirring paints with shafts and plurality of blades at the lower ends that are inserted into open paint containers and rotated for stirring and mixing the paint. However, these apparatus shown in the prior art for shaking and mixing cannot be utilize in conjunction with aerosol spray paint containers or relative small size liquid paint containers. For containers of this size the user must typically shake the container manually prior to use. However, it is often difficult to return settled paint pigment into the suspension by manually shaken container, particularly when the paint is being used long after its manufacturer's packaging within the container. Thoroughly mixing is particularly important with aerosol spray containers since the presence of settled pigment may result in the spray nozzle becoming clogged or delivering the spray intermediately. Accordingly such containers of paint must be manually shaken for relatively long period of time to achieve proper mixing. Further, when there is only a small amount of paint left in aerosol cans it takes manually shaking for an extremely long time to get the last measure of paint.
Accordingly it is objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for quickly and thoroughly shaking aerosol paint containers and relatively small liquid paint containers to insure that settled paint pigment are put back into suspension immediately before the paint is to be used. It is another objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus for shaking aerosol paint cans and small liquid paint cans and containers wherein the apparatus can be utilize in connections with hand held power tools of the type often found around the home. It is a further objective of the present invention to utilize hand held drills and hand held sanders for shaking aerosol and small paint cans.